Bindaf 3000 Stationery Voyagers
The following is a list of the Voyagers who have been on the Bindaf 3000. Pextel Main article: Pextel * Full Name: Arnold Rubblindo * Gender: Male * Radar symbol: Gear * Species: Pencil (later Mechanical Pencil or "Mechie," and eventually Human) * Body Color: Teal * Home Planet: Statios * Affiliations: Xylien Society, Xylien Librion Testing Agency, Bindaf 3000 Voyagers, Planets Together Groupage * First appearance: "Scalding Inquiries" * Description: Rhodney * Full Name: Rhodney Antilles * Gender: Male * Radar symbol: Kazoo * Species: Up-Pen * Ink Color: Red * Home Planet: Statios (later Markerterion) * Affiliations: Daredevils4U, Xylien Society, Bindaf 3000 Voyagers * First appearance: "What Must Happen" * Description: Oceanoe * Full Name: Oceanoe Hendelbin * Gender: Male * Radar symbol: Microphone * Species: Up-Pen (eventually Human) * Ink Color: Blue * Home Planet: Statios * Affiliations: Sketchcamp, Xylien Society, Bindaf 3000 Voyagers, Planets Together Group * First appearance: "What Must Happen" * Description: Marlack * Full Name: Marlack Inkripe * Gender: Male * Radar symbol: Lasso * Species: Up-Pen * Ink Color: Black * Home Planet: Statios * Affiliations: Inkripe Estate, Xylien Society, Bindaf 3000 Voyagers, Caloric Voyagers * First appearance: "Outcasts" * Description: Pinkella * Full Name: Pinkella Goldsen * Gender: Female * Radar symbol: Magnifying glass * Species: Up-Gel Pen (eventually Human) * Color: Pink * Home Planet: Statios * Affiliations: Xylien Society, Bindaf 3000 Voyagers, Planets Together Groupage * First appearance: "The Wages of Cheating Death" * Description: Pinkella is an emotionally distraught yet still charming high school graduate who became a member of the Voyagers after Corphel Frank arranged the murder of her entire family and took over their bubblegum factory. As a survivor in the scandal, she became the instant target of media scrutiny and escaped to the Voyager program to hide herself. She is Pextel's lover and much of his moral support, while she does occasionally do other things to help the team out. Viola * Full Name: Viola Hunt * Gender: Female * Radar symbol: Balancing beam * Species: Up-Gel Pen (eventually Human) * Ink Color: Purple * Home Planet: Statios * Affiliations: Xylien Recasting Program, Balleni Points Concert Tour Promotion Crew, Gymnasts Association of Feltipwa, Xylien Society, Bindaf 3000 Voyagers, Planets Together Groupage * First appearance: (TBA) * Description: Viola was once very close friends with Pinkella when they were both young and attended a gym school together. However, as Pinkella was off serving as a diplomat and saving the universe, Viola's life started going downhill. Her hot temper and strong moral standards got her into some trouble when she was being sexually harassed by her dance coach. When she fired him, he tried (and miserably failed) to rape her out of revenge. Due to that coach's connections with Corphel Frank however, he soon began manipulating matters so that Viola could not replace him. When Viola tried to sue for her rights, she was banned from her sport. This forced her to assume a job selling tickets for music shows in order to survive. She quickly grew tired of this, and seized the opportunity to prove herself when she witnessed pop star Balleni Points being kidnapped by Althorpe's la-Qualda terrorist rings. She and Oceanoe join forces to rescue the pop star, and an impressed King Xanrixter offers Viola a job as a Voyager. She launches right before a corrupt lawyer on Statios can lobby to sue the Xylien Society into shutting down the entire Voyager program. It is later revealed that he was on the payroll of Corphel Frank and others who were lobbying to protect la-Qualda interests. Nevertheless, Viola escapes as a member of the Voyagers and is never bothered again. Neone * Full Name: Princess Wendim "Neone" (Shinroff-)Delft * Gender: Female * Radar symbol: Leaf * Species: Highlighter * Ink Color: Yellow * Home Planet: Neothode * Affiliations: Delft Carpentry, Save Neothode Program, Pentacko's Emporium, Shinroff Royal Family of Nemolot, Bindaf 3000 Voyagers, Family Honor Coalition of Mantith, Caloric Voyagers, Rilage Space Center, Haragad Elementary School Faculty * First appearance: (TBA) * Description: Shrouded in mystery, Neone discovers over time just how little of her past she truly understood. She was actually born as Wendim Shinroff of the Shinroff Royal Family of Neomlot. When her family ran afoul of the wizard known as Intimidator Irendus, she was captured by Irendus and cast into a dumpster in the Britophondus capital city of Nabijab. However, she was rescued by a childless carpenter named Hidicky Delft and raised as his daughter. She had aspired and worked hard to become part of the Save Neothode Program, but Hidicky's gambling habit got their family into trouble when they owed money to mob boss Pentacko. Pentacko forces Hidicky to sell Neone into prostitution to repay the debt, then betrays and murders Hidicky anyway. Neone escapes after a horrifying two weeks as a call girl and hides in a monastery in Neomlot before joining the Voyagers. As a firsthand witness of how sexual politics were used by Astrabolo to destroy her home world, Neone becomes an outspoken critic of sexual revolution figures on Mantith. Liquidon * Full Name: Liquidon Ethereteel * Gender: Male * Radar symbol: Raindrop * Species: Whiteout * Blood Color: White * Home Planet: Whixtitout * Affiliations: Vanelleh School of Medicine, Coalition to Fight Buliod's Disease, Effleron's School of Mikloche, The Lubio Clinic, Association to Stop Markertionite Imperialism, Bindaf 3000 Voyagers, Caloric Voyagers * First appearance: (TBA) * Description: Liquidon is first seen risking his life while arriving on Neothode to join the Save Neothode Program and rendezvous with the Voyagers. He is a doctor and a master martial artist skilled in Mikloche. While usually pacifist, he has proven an effective warrior when provoked to acts of courage. His primary two reasons for joining the Voyagers are to seek redemption for his endangering the universe by provoking Astrabolo's wrath and to find a cure for Buliod's disease before it renders his species infertile. In the first of his motives, he is responsible for the death of Astrabolo's twin brother, Astriliad. While an admirer of women, he is keenly aware of his incompatibility with any species but his own due to the toxicity of his body fluids. One of his primary fears is that he will use his powers too often, breaking through too many layers of Mikloche security. Doing so could put him at risk for brain damage or of violently exploding and killing everything within a 500-foot radius. Cybomec * Full Name: Ret. Reverend Richard "Cybomec" Ribando * Gender: Male * Radar symbol: Lightning Zebra * Species: Pencil (later Mechanical Pencil or "Mechie") * Body Color: Black with strong white accents * Home Planet: Statios * Affiliations: Xylien Society, Xylien Librion Testing Agency, Bindaf 3000 Voyagers, Caloric Voyagers, Lightning Zebra Prophecy Brigade, St. Meldon's Minshan Church * First appearance: "Vocational Destiny" * Description: Richard Ribando was a retired minister and widower in the city of Port Metaball. Believing he had lived his life out to its fullest, he was last seen alive by the Voyagers in the Xylien Underground as he waited for his turn to die. However, he was mechanized in his sleep without his consent. Erasaxo, knowing how both he and the other Voyagers would take offense, hid his S-chip and his Cybomec body until the Voyagers ran into trouble with the Wizard Lamdock. At this point, Erasaxo felt it necessary to complete Ribando's resurrection since Pextel was out of 5-scale fuel rods and was inactive. In spite hating his mechanized form, Ribando proves a patient member of the team and a competent fighter as well. He assumes a role aboard the ship and in the apartment complex the Voyagers rent as a chaplain. It is rumored that he is the legendary Fourth Zebra of Time, since his Cybomec body was modeled after the legendary Lightning Zebra and because he is the second to take on the Cybomec identity after Consto. Erasaxo * Full Name: Erasaxo Herrick * Gender: Male * Radar symbol: Torn eraser * Species: Eraser * Body Color: White * Home Planet: Statios * Affiliations: Xylien Society, Xylien Mechanics Squad, Bindaf 3000 Voyagers * First appearance: "Vocational Destiny" * Description: Little is known of Erasaxo's origins, but he quietly maintains a position as the official ship technician aboard the Bindaf 3000. He is considered part of the team by the other Voyagers, although he rarely permitted by the Xyliens to leave the ship. The Xylien Society's promotion of the idea of the Voyagers to the public made no mention of him, as Ted and Yonber didn't wish to canonize him as a Voyager when selling action figures. Erasaxo is the last living Eraser-man of the his functionally extinct species, and feels a strong pull towards the mission as he believes his own extinction may be necessary to save the universe. He keeps a reserved demeanor, proving shy around the other Voyagers and content to be almost forgotten by them most of the time. He is closest to Pinkella and Liquidon, and is least personally compatible with Rhodney and Oceanoe. Category: Organizations in Stationery Voyagers Category: Voyager teams